


See you around, Danvers 2

by slendercyd



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Alex had a scar on her heart because of Maggie. Sara will be there for her. And make Alex realize things and feelings.





	See you around, Danvers 2

Sara wanted to catch Alex's attention. But Alex was afraid to open her doors again to someone that she dont know if that one gonna stay.   
Alex Danvers was a badass with a soft heart. Children makes her cry sometimes. Like Sam, she wanted to be mom and ro have a smart kid like Ruby. But how?

 

That day, Eliza Danvers, visited their place and wanted to stay there for a while. She never thought that she'll see a new face like Sara. And she is quiet about it.  
Sara always greeted Eliza whenever see each other.  
"Goodday Mrs. Danvers."  
The White Canary turns like a cute puppy face too sometimes.  
"Goodday too Sara. How's you and Alex? Are you with each other now?"  
Mama Danvers cant help to ask. She wanted to know what is going on to her daughter.  
"Im sorry Mrs. Danvers, maybe Alex will be the one gonna answer that. Im just a friend."  
"But, i thought,...."  
Sara smiled at her.

In the meantime. Alex was on the National City Police Department. Gathering some reports about some alien attacks. While waiting from an office. She noticed the name on the desk which is very familiar . Its Maggie Sawyer office.   
No decorations, nothing except one picture on the frame.  
Its her and Maggie, way back on happy times.  
Soon Maggie enters her office.  
"So, you keep it." The Agent became soft after seeing it.  
"Alex, you are the best thing happened to me. And nothing can change that."  
The new chief of NCPD, start to cry.  
Alex smiled while looking to Maggie. This is the first time that she dont cry while talking to Maggie again.  
"What may i can do to you, Agent Danvers."  
Alex were surprise to heard Maggies voice like she dont want to talk about personal things.  
"I was here to seek evidence from the attack. If you dont mind."  
"Wait here till i get it." Maggie want some excuse. But feeling are there, she cant stop it.   
Alex felt like hitting on the iceberg with this situation. She dont know what to start.   
While Maggie is finding reports on her shelves.   
"Maggie, can we talk about us?"  
"Why would i do that, i can see your seeing someone. And she pretty. Shes good, i have 4 officers broke there legs and arms because of her."  
"Shes some kind of sensitive person."  
Maggie feels pain inside while talking and even seeing Alex agai n. But job is job nothing personal.  
A few minutes later. Maggie gave her what she needed.  
"Heres what you are looking for. And please, if she wanted to help the National City. Dont let anyone hurt by her."  
"Sure."  
Alex dont make a sound while going out of Maggie's office.

 

That night at Kara's apartment. While the girls having a good diner. Alex opened up a conversation.  
"I went to NCPD earlier today."  
"So, what happened, there?"  
Her sister cant resist to ask.  
"Shes there. And i think she still love me."  
"How can you say that?"  
Sara became defensive.  
"I thought you two were just friends."  
Mama Danvers cant resist it too.  
"We are"  
Sara and Alex say it together.  
Alex now became confuse if she is going to have Maggie back or open her heart to Sara. But no answer for that question.  
Its impossible. Its gonna be a Long Distance Relationship at all.  
But Kara have to do something.  
She wanted to know about Sara.  
"Sara. Whats up with you and my sister? Are you some kind of friend or morethan that. Dont worry, your secret is safe."  
"I dont know Kara. Your sister wanted to get into the relationship but shes afraid. Thats why i have to tell her that i have to leave."  
"You are leaving?"  
"Yes, i have to leave because Legends need me. But dont worry, i can come back if you want."  
And Kara think something is wrong. She want Sara for her sister but the case it turns like Sara likes her now.  
"Im sorry, but whats that again?"  
"Nothing. Goodnight Kara."

Early on next day. Alex wake up early and fix her things. While shes doing her thing, she saw pack bags near at the door. Sara is already awake. And making a coffee.  
"Have a good sleep, Agent Danvers?"  
"Yeah, thanks. Is that your things?"  
"Yup, im going later. I have to come back to my own earth."  
Alex went closer to Sara.  
"Hey, you can stay if you want. Sara. You are welcome here."  
"Please tell your mom that were not really together."  
"What?"  
"And im really sorry. I thought im going to like you but i know you still love Maggie. I hope one day, things will go on your way. Its hard to teach our feeling to do something thats hard to do."  
"Sure, and i want to say thank you. Your never leave me on my mess."  
"Yeah sure, thats what friends for. Dont forget, dont force things to happened just let it happened. We dont know, Maggie will be outside of this door for you, one day and waiting for you to opened it."  
Alex cant say a word so she just hugged Sara. And later Mama Danvers comes in and see the two. She smiled, she see that Alex and Sara are just friends and nothing more than that.

 

......the end......


End file.
